debugunusedfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Nukem 64 Monsters
12) Enemies / Bosses ******************** This section will detail all of the enemies and bosses in the game, along with any particular weaknesses or strengths they may have. ASSAULT TROOPER (A.K.A. LizTrooper) ----------------------------------- PHYSICAL: A brown, red-eyed alien, approx 6ft tall, wearing blue. DESCRIPTION: These basic enemies attack using a laser, and have jetpack capabilities. They are the weakest of all enemies, but can occasionally be dangerous when they attack in groups. WEAKNESSES: Shrinker. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: Pistol ammo. ASSAULT CAPTAIN --------------- PHYSICAL: Similar to the Assault trouper, but wearing red. DESCRIPTION: These share attacks with the assault troopers, but can also teleport and reappear at will. WEAKNESSES: Shrinker. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: Pistol ammo. PIG COP ------- PHYSICAL: A mutated policeman; A pig, approx 6ft tall, in blue L.A.R.D uniform. DESCRIPTION: Pigcops attack with shotguns and are heavily armoured, making them dangerous. They also have an attack whereby they will drop to the floor suddenly. They are not found in space levels. WEAKNESSES: Shrinker. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: Shotgun, Used Armour. RECON PATROL VEHICLE -------------------- PHYSICAL: A grey hovership, about 9ft long, with a sharks head motif. DESCRIPTION: A flying car that attacks with twin lasers and patrols a set path. This is piloted by two Pig Cops who will escape when the car is shot down. WEAKNESSES: RPG. STRENGTHS: Shrinker. AMMO DROPPED: None. PROTOZOID SLIMERS (A.K.A Facehuggers) ------------------------------------- PHYSICAL: A small green blob of goo with a large mouth. DESCRIPTION: Released from alien eggs, but occasionally found elsewhere, they will inch their way along the floor or ceiling, whichever suits them, and then latch onto your face, obstructing vision and draining your health. WEAKNESSES: Kick. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: None. SLIMER EGGS ----------- PHYSICAL: A large brown sphere of goo, approx 1ft high DESCRIPTION: These eggs do not move, but they will periodically release Protozoid Slimers until they are destroyed. Sometimes, when destroyed, they will leave a small pool of harmful acid behind. WEAKNESSES: None. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: None. OCTOBRAIN --------- PHYSICAL: A large, octopus-like creature with a large head and three eyes. DESCRIPTION: These are generally, but not always, found under or near water. They have two attacks - a blast of psychic energy that will obstruct your vision momentarily, and a damaging bite if they get in close. WEAKNESSES: Shrinker. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: None. ENFORCER (A.K.A Lizman) ----------------------- PHYSICAL: A brown and black alien with a pointy face and nose ring. DESCRIPTION: These soldiers can leap extremely high. They have a submachine-gun at their disposal, and can also spit gobs of powerful acid that will blur your vision temporarily. WEAKNESSES: Shrinker. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: SMGs, SMG ammo. SENTRY DRONE (A.K.A Probe Droid) -------------------------------- PHYSICAL: A green floating robot that makes a loud humming noise. DESCRIPTION: These kamikaze robots will charge at Duke and explode on contact, causing severe damage. WEAKNESSES: None STRENGTHS: Shrinker, missiles (they will dodge them if they can). AMMO DROPPED: None. ASSAULT COMMANDER (A.K.A Fat Commander) --------------------------------------- PHYSICAL: A large, blobby alien atop a floating disk. DESCRIPTION: Although it looks like he's firing rockets out of his arse, the Commander is in fact using his floating platform to launch missiles. When closer, he will spin around rapidly to slash you. One of the few aliens to speak English phrases while roaming around. WEAKNESSES: Shrinker. STRENGTHS: None. AMMO DROPPED: None. ALIEN BEAST (A.K.A. Alien Queen Protector) ------------------------------------------ PHYSICAL: A tall, thin, vicious pointy-headed alien with sharp teeth. DESCRIPTION: These monsters are one of the biggest enemies at about 9ft tall. They use powerful swipes to hunt you when close, they can move extremely quickly and jump extremely high. They can also fire a shrink ray at you - if you get caught in the blast, they will then try to step on you. They can also "play dead", remaining static and lifeless until provoked. WEAKNESSES: None. STRENGTHS: Shrinker. AMMO DROPPED: None. BATTLELORD ---------- PHYSICAL: A large, wide, helmeted beast that wears red. DESCRIPTION: A very large alien, with small clones found throughout later levels. The Battlelord has a chaingun and can also fire explosive mortar grenades. The larger version will also step on you. Can be detected by its fearsome roar. WEAKNESSES: None. STRENGTHS: Shrinker. AMMO DROPPED: None. OVERLORD -------- PHYSICAL: A large creature with a huge backpack and enormous mouth. DESCRIPTION: The Overlord has fewer clones than the Battlelord, and both versions fire missiles rapidly out of their backpack. The larger version will step on you. WEAKNESSES: None. STRENGTHS: Shrinker. AMMO DROPPED: None. CYCLOID EMPEROR --------------- PHYSICAL: A gigantic alien with one eye. DESCRIPTION: The Cycloid Emperor is slow, but can fire rockets, psychich blasts and barrages of plasma fire. He will also step on you. Thankfully, he has no smaller version. WEAKNESSES: None. STRENGTHS: Shrinker. AMMO DROPPED: None.